


Silent Iris

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mute Castiel, Student Castiel, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never noticed his quiet classmate at school. maybe he can't speak or maybe he's just really shy. Either way Dean is going to want to find out more about this blue-eyed cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Iris

Dean sat at his lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria, pushing his lackluster lunch with his fork. Dean looked around, taking in the usual surroundings. Same tables, Same people at the tables, Same boring lunch. He scanned the area until he found his kid brother, Sam. Sam was sitting at his lunch table with his AP class friends, talking animatedly. Probably about the new book he checked out at the library yesterday.

Speaking of the Library, Dean has always went with Sam to the library; he was his baby brother's ride home so when he went to the library for Sam to get a new book as per usual, he had noticed an unusual presence there. Looking around, sensing something was different till his eyes fell upon the new student librarian. 

The student who was running the library check out had dark hair and from what Dean could tell from this distance, blue eyes. The student looked content, reading his book and comfortable in the quiet of the library. Once Sam had picked out his book he went to the check out counter, Dean following close behind. Sam placed the book on the marble counter, causing the blue-eyed librarian to look up from his book before placing a bookmark in and setting it down. "I would like to check out this book, please?" Sam said. Dean glazed at the name tag on the librarian's sweatshirt "Castiel?" he said by accident out loud. The name rolled off his tongue with ease and thought about how he liked how it sounded. The librarian, who was in mid check out, looked up at Dean with a questioning look on his face. Dean felt a pink dust rolled across his cheeks "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to- I was just trying to figure out your name if that didn't sound weird or creepy." Castiel gave a sympathetic smile, shaking his head before continuing to check out Sam's book. Dean mentally kicked himself in the ass 'Stop being such a weirdo.'

"Hey, you're in my history class, right?" Castiel nodded, handing Sam his book. Dean chuckled to himself "Yea, I don't know why I've never noticed you before. It's probably because your really quiet, uh, not like quiet is a bad thing. Its kind of endearing." The librarian opened his mouth like he was laughing but no sound left his lips. 

Then Castiel took out a whiteboard and marker from his backpack and started scribbling. After he finished marking up the whiteboard, he held it up "Thank you for the compliment but I'm quiet because I'm mute." Dean kicked himself in the ass again. Sam tapped Dean's shoulder "I'm going to go sit down and read if you two aren't done flirting." Dean's face felt his ears turn read "Shut up, we're not flirting." Sam waved his book in the air, heading towards the seats "Uh-huh sure." 

Dean huffed before turning back to his fellow student, noticing the pink that had graced Castiel's cheeks. Dean pulled a chair up to the check out desk and held out his hand "I never introduced myself, I'm Dean Winchester, that dork over there is my brother, Sam." Castiel smiled, taking the green-eyed teen's hand and shaking it.

"So if you don't mind me asking, were you born mute?"

Castiel shrugged and nodded

"Oh wow. do you know why?"

Nodding once more, the librarian uncapped his marker before writing on his whiteboard and holding it up "My vocal cords didn't develop properly. It was easier to have them removed then to have them stop working one day." Dean nodded seeming to understand. He glanced over to the discarded book Castiel was reading, wanting to get away from the subject of Castiel's non-exsist voice. The book had a faded cover with the words 'Floriculture' on it.

"Do you like flowers?" The librarian's face lit up as his nodded, scribbling on his whiteboard "It's kind of embarrassing, I know." Dean held his hands "No, no its not embarrassing at all." Castiel smiled. Dean scooted his chair forward, feeling a wave of comfort wash over him "Whats your favorite kind of flower?" The dark haired man leaned on his fist, thinking before erasing his scribbles to mark up the whiteboard with a new answer "I like Irises."

'Iris' Dean thought. 'That sounds about right.' 

 

After that moment Irises wasn't just a flower to Dean anymore. It was Castiel's favorite. Cas' flower. Dean wanted to be like an Iris to the librarian. He wanted to be Castiels' favorite. 

 

Months passed and Dean grew infatuated with the silent teen. They became attached to each other, hanging out so much that there was even a rumor going around that they were dating. Much to Dean's displeasure they weren't. Well, he was going to have to change that, wasn't he?

 

"Dean, stop pacing. You're distracting me." Sam said, pressing the buttons on his calculator. Dean slid his hand down his face "Shut up Sam. I'm nervous." Sam let out a fake gasp "No, you don't say?" Dean rolled his eyes and checked his watch "Cas, should be here any minute." A few minutes later the doorbell rang Dean ran over to the door like a bat out of hell and opened it to see his friend "Hey Cas." Castiel smiled and waved. Dean turned to Sam "Tell Dad I'll be back later." 

 

"Yea, yea just go already."

 

Castiel and Dean got into the green-eyed teen's car. Dean drove them to a field, Castiel got out the car and smiled at the field, seeing that its filled with flowers. Dean's chest fluttered at Castiel's smiling face. "I know you like flowers so here we are." Cas took out his phone and typed in his notes, handing his phone to Dean "I love it! :D" Dean chuckled, handing the phone back to Cas, his face quickly turning red "Listen Cas, I wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe be my boyfriend?" The shorter teen's cheeks turned pink as he nodded causing Dean to hug him tight.

 

Years gone by and after they went to college Dean and Cas bought a house together where Cas can plant all the flowers he wanted. Mostly Irises but running along the cobblestoned walkway were sunflowers. Dean asked Cas why the random string of sunflowers, Cas just shrugged, writing that sunflowers reminded him of Dean.

 

Sunshine peeked through the curtains of the couple's room shining Dean in the eyes till he woke up. He hid his face into the soft skin of Castiel's back, shielding his eyes from the sun's rays. Castiel shifted in Dean's arms moving enough to turn his head to face Dean, clearly just waking up. Dean pressed lazy kisses along Cas' tanned jaw "Hi, baby." Castiel closed his eyes, the sun hurting the sensitive blue eyes, he turned in Dean's arms shoving his face into Dean's freckled shoulder. "Is the sun too bright?" The dark haired man nodded. "Can I ask you something?" nodding once more, Cas moved to look at Dean. "Why do I remind you of sunflowers?" 

 

Castiel sat up and opened the nightstand's drawer, pulling out his worn out book that had "Floriculture" written across the front. Flipping through the pages, he grabbed a pencil and underlined lines that answered the question. He handed the book to lighter haired man. Dean took the book "Sunflowers are a symbol of warmth and adoration. They also symbolize loyalty, Mostly known to be the 'happy' flower, they turn towards the light during the day." On the margin Dean recognized Castiel's handwriting that said "Dean's flower. Always smiling and flourishing in the light."


End file.
